A Series Of Unforeseeable Events
by Timeless23
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy do NOT get along. They never have, never will. Insulting each other is natural, annoying each other is a hobby, and disagreeing with each other is habit. So when circumstances lead to Draco losing his memory, why on earth is it that Hermione is the only person he remembers?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I know I have other works-in-progress that really do need attention, but I can't help it, when I get a sudden idea I need to run with it before I lose it. I am still writing though, so I will be completing everything I put up, all I ask for is patience and reviews! :)  
**

**Anyway, this story is set Post-War and Hogwarts - set roughly 4 years later. All events of the war happened as written in the books.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Entanglement**

* * *

She threw the magazine aside staring at the patient in the hospital bed before her. _A lot of things had changed since the war..._ and it had certainly been for the better. Muggle-borns for one were no longer considered of lower status, and she was more than proud to know that she had helped fuel that considerable change. Knowing that one of THE Golden Trio, a war hero and the smartest witch of their age, as well as long-life friend of the Boy Who Lived was a muggle-born certainly helped change most people's views. Post-war most death-eaters and minions of the Dark Lord had been put away and the magical world had slowly healed since the fall of Voldermort.

It wasn't to say everything was perfect. But things had come a long way since...

Even people.

She eyed the man in the bed, taking in his pale skin, angelic features, and scruffy blonde hair. His hair being perhaps the most distinct part of him that had changed since their school days, no longer arrogantly slicked back with way too much gel in Hermione's opinion, but floppy and free to fall gently just above his eyes.

His eyes.

His hair may have shown the visible difference between him and his younger self. But it was his eyes that held clues to the unforeseeable difference between then and now. The haunted fragile undertones to the sharp, narrowed gaze she constantly saw him bear. Usually covered smoothly by a purely arrogant smirk and challenging hawk-like look the second he noticed her glance his way. And then of course he'd follow it up with some asinine comment or other that was bound to either insult her, challenge her, simply rile her up or all three.

Just thinking about the daily crap she endured from him had her face heating up already.

_Why the hell was she even here?_

They had already notified his mother who was bound to be here soon. Other than that no doubt Harry would stop by at one point.

She snorted.

She still hadn't a clue how _that_ friendship seemed to have struck up. She wasn't even sure it could be called a friendship. They still threw insults at each other, but there was some sort of civil-male-comrade undercurrent to all their conversations. Something he never seemed to bother with her.

No, he was perfectly fine pissing her off as often and as thoroughly as possible.

She would almost have been jealous of his relationship with Harry had he not be treating Ron the same way.

Though even there it wasn't exactly the same. He and Ron would trade insults but there was never any civility in their interactions. Just plain hostility. She never then got why he seemed to be so ok with Harry who was more his arch nemesis than Ron had ever been. And with her? He was happy as long as she wasn't. It was like it was his personal mission to annoy the ever-loving crap out of her until she was on the brink of hexing him off the planet!

The difference between her and her ex-boyfriend? The Slytherin never bothered with Ron until he was in his face for whatever reason and then almost as though bored he would throw barbs at him until Ron's ears were so red they simply blended with his hair. But with Hermione he would always go out of his way. He would make an _effort. _Wherever she was or happened to be, it was like he sought her out, found an excuse to confront her for something or other, and would battle her to the end of her wits before throwing that self-satisfying smirk her way and sauntering off – regardless of who got the last word.

Up until now she had it on a pretty even tally between the pair of them.

She shook her head. _Not again Hermione. _

Even _thinking_ that Draco Malfoy would for some inexplicable reason be seeking out her company on a daily basis; whether it be for his own devilish purposes or not, was like telling a Hippogriff it was nothing more than a god-awful-ugly creature that resembled an overgrown deformed turkey!

It was just plain dangerous.

So why was she at Draco Malfoy's side right now? It's not like St Mungos couldn't take perfectly good care for him until his mother got here. And considering the way the nurses kept coming in to check his charts, he had more than his share of admirers to keep him company if he woke. She rolled her eyes as another came in to do just that. The petit blonde had barely looked at his chart; she was too busy blushing at simply being in the unconscious man's presence!

She scoffed. _What an idiot. _

Apparently blondie didn't appreciate the noise and gave her a dirty look.

As the girl walked out Hermione realised exactly why she hadn't moved out her seat yet.

She felt guilty.

It was partially her fault the moron was here in the first place. And partially his. And to be fair it was kind of Harry's fault too. He was the one after all who had made Draco Malfoy an auror in the first place.

A flippin' auror!

Out of an ex-Death Eater.

That had certainly made headlines for a while.

Although considering it was a decision made by Harry Potter – who in all fairness, carried more weight under his name than a king, prime minister and minister of magic put together. It was eventually accepted and chaos died down. Harry had made some strong arguments in his case for Malfoy. Not that she could remember any of them for the life of her. There had been a lot of other things going on with her at the time, and thinking about Draco soddin' Malfoy would never have been on the agenda at the time.

No sooner had the man been made an auror, she found that the Golden Trio now had a fully-fledged new member. She would never in her dreams have pictured her life to be like this now, or her career to involve him. And now their lives seemed to be hopelessly entangled. Malfoy seemed to have fast become a valuable and solid member of the department, his intellect almost rivalled hers, his skill in the dark arts proved invaluable, and his experience in magic was more powerful than she would have first wagered.

Of course if only his personality wasn't that of an arrogantly pampered pure-blood git, she could have almost been happy to have the help he'd provided on numerous cases the past two years.

And have avoided being in the current situation she was in.

She'd gotten used to his dominant chauvinistic attitude, his crude inappropriate comments, his sarcastic humour and dry wit. But that was while she had Ron and Harry around and only had to deal with him in small doses per day. Their jobs meant always seeing each other while working through cases. They tended to work in a group and branch off taking different parts to look over in the case individually, then meeting again to put together research and results they'd found, look over evidence and eventually go after and catch the bad guy. Harry had been made Head Auror and they were his own personal team. And if they ever went off in pairs, Harry would see to it that she and Ron would work together and he and Malfoy. Smart boy knew that was the only way it would work.

So when the hell he lost those smarts Hermione would never know.

But for some stupidly and no doubt insane reason, he'd insisted earlier that day that she and Malfoy track down a couple of Snatchers that had been spotted by Knockturn Alley. She almost attacked her best friend there and then for even suggesting something so disastrous, before he grabbed Ron and apparated away within seconds of his little announcement.

_Hmm...maybe he hadn't lost his smarts after all. _

Malfoy had simply jeered at her for being such a coward at the thought of being left alone with the big bad wolf – quite a muggle reference she hadn't expected from his mouth yet he hadn't noticed.

"Where's all that bloody Gryffindor courage you guys praise yourselves about all the time?"

She then proceeded to remind him exactly how she earned her position in that house by kneeing him well and good where it bloody well hurt the man.

When she'd heard sufficient groaning she then dragged him off to where they had to start scouting, knowing she had to watch her own back from him too, cos if it was one thing Malfoy was good at - it was getting even. Especially when it came to her.

Hours later they had the inevitable show down once they'd spotted the Snatchers trying to make off with a body down a side alley. Surprisingly, they turned out to be...competent. More than even.

They actually put up one hell of a fight!

Both her and Malfoy found themselves pitched into a duel; spells and hexes flying everywhere. She could feel the energy radiating from them; their power a lot stronger than expected. So much so that one of their hexes caught her off guard.

"_Sectumsempra!"_

She heard a wand slashing through the air and immediately felt the effects on her body. Mind-numbing pain shot through her as she felt bits of skin start ripping apart all over her body. It was as though a dozen knives were slashing at her body over and over again, she literally felt like she had been split open at the seams. Blood started oozing down her limbs, the cold liquid running off her quickly, pouring from what were no doubt hundreds of holes punctured into her very being. She couldn't even scream. The heavy pain rendered her own mind too inactive to react as it should. She felt itchy and prickly all over, with stinging sensations running all over her body in a staccato rhythm.

She started to feel numb. Cold. Weak.

Death would have been more merciful.

And then...

"_Vulnera Sanentur!" _

She heard it again.

Then a third time.

Then panicked, stormy grey eyes invaded her vision. There was a soft voice almost whispering...telling her wonderful things; she was going to be ok...she would not die...he wouldn't let her... (which she thought was mighty nice of him at the time) ...the vile cretin who did this to her was already dead...

Malfoy had killed him.

Her brain had started to kick back into gear. She knew it had the second she started thinking about the amount of paperwork that was going to cause. And the damn lecture Harry was going to end up giving them both. They were taught and trained to catch, not kill. That was on a necessity basis only.

She hoped this certainly counted as a necessity.

In all the chaos, when she finally came back out her haze, albeit her body still wracked with pain, she could've sworn she saw something incredible. For a second, she could've sworn she saw the slightest upturn of the corners of his mouth. For a moment, Draco Malfoy almost looked like he was smiling.

_Not_ smirking. Smiling!

Of course she would never know for sure since that second the other idiot Snatcher they had completely forgotten about reminded them that they really shouldn't be ignoring him. One well placed spell right to the back of Malfoy's head had his head snap backwards and knocked him out cold on top of her.

And then Hermione realised two of the strangest things about the whole encounter.

One the guy turned and ran from the scene, not even bothering to stick around and finish them off despite that he clearly had the advantage there. Hell Hermione didn't even have her wand on her – it was lying uselessly ten feet from her and couldn't be missed. And second, for she would never be able to figure this out. But why the hell would a Snatcher hit an auror – and Draco Malfoy at that, with a friggin' memory spell? Not seconds before he ran, he had sent a powerful surge of power into his last spell, yelling an unmistakable "_Obliviate!"_ before turning tail.

And now here she was.

St Mungos, sitting next to the guy who saved her life and may possibly not even remember. She'd told the doctors right before she owled Harry about what had happened. They'd told her that he seemed to have taken a hard hit and it would definitely have an impact, but they weren't sure as to how far the damage would have spread. It was definitely a cause for concern.

And dare she ever say it out loud. Hermione Granger was concerned.

About Draco Malfoy.

She chewed on her lower lip. And tried to distract herself from the thought. She felt a little itchy with the dittany lotion she'd had to apply over her wounds. The doctor had looked her over, telling her the whole time how lucky she was, and ensured she'd used the cream in order to prevent any scarring. She'd managed to get off easily thanks to Malfoy.

And he took the hit instead.

And as much as she really didn't like the guy, she wouldn't want anyone taking that kind of hit for her. She could only hope that there wasn't any irrevocable damage done to him.

She almost chuckled.

Usually she was wishing exactly that kind of thing _on_ him.

"Hermione?"

She turned at the soft sound of her name, surprised to see the owner of the voice being none other than Narcissa Malfoy.

"Mrs Malfoy" she smiled as she got up to greet the woman.

"What have I told you Hermione, call me Narcissa" she said as they hugged.

"Sorry, habits" Hermione grinned. She truly did like Draco's mum. The woman was the only redeeming quality about the man as far as she was concerned. They had met several times before the past couple of years, beginning when she had approached the golden trio for their help in appealing for her husband and son. She had sought Hermione in particular knowing she would be able to understand her most, woman to woman. Since then after managing to save both Draco from Azkaban and Lucius from lifetime sentencing, she and Narcissa would meet up regularly for lunch, having forged a bond through the whole experience that wouldn't be broken.

"How is he? What happened?"

The worried mother immediately started fussing with the cushions and blanket, trying to make the bed as comfortable as possible for her only son while Hermione explained what happened.

"He saved my life" she looked at the older woman, whose beauty had most definitely not faded over the years, but heightened.

She smiled down at her son, holding his hand. "He's always had a soft spot for you"

_Er...What?!_

Hermione's face must have shown her disbelief.

"Oh don't be so naive Hermione. You have to have known that my son has had a thing for you for a while now. Perhaps longer than either of us even realise."

"Narcissa, to be frank, the only thing Malfoy has for me is disdain. And no offence to yourself but that feeling is quite mutual"

The woman chuckled.

"We'll see"

Hermione was just confused. Where the heck did Narcissa get these ideas?

She was so stuck in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the movement of the man's hand. Slowly but surely, he opened his eyes blinking confusedly as his eyes adjusted to the light. What finally caught her attention was the slight sigh that escaped his mouth.

Startled she sat up staring directly at him, while Narcissa leaned close to him addressing him softly.

"Draco, honey, it's me"

Hermione had explained to her about the memory issue.

Narcissa was hoping against hope that somehow the spell had misfired, backfired or just not worked at all. Once he'd adjusted to his surroundings his gaze seemed to fall on her and his eyes suddenly widened for a second, before his face crumpled into a confused gaze.

There was a pregnant pause as neither mother nor son said anything. Seconds seem to stretch for hours. Complete silence.

"I'm sorry" he uttered

She looked at him confused. "For what dear?"

"Who are you?"

Narcissa's face became concerned.

Draco backed up from her, his confused gaze hadn't lifted.

Hermione sat there unable to move.

_Oh bloody crap_.

* * *

Hermione had slipped away quietly while Narcissa tried to talk reason into her son.

_Although how do you reason someone into remembering your existence?_

Neither had noticed her presence or absence the second Draco had opened his eyes. She figured it be best to get a Healer in there stat. She found the doctor on his case and asked him to see to Malfoy immediately, confirming the worst had happened.

"Is he dead?!"

Her head whipped round to see both Harry and Ron standing behind her. Of course that ever-so-tactful response came from the latter.

"No Ronald he's not _dead_."

"Oh...damn" she whacked his head as Harry rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure you're ok Hermione?" Harry gave her a quick once-over checking for any scrapes/bruises/life-threatening wounds.

"I'm fine"

"Can't believe the git saved your life."

"Ron!"

"What? I'm just saying the one time he actually does something cool-"

"Glad to know you deem saving my life as 'cool'"

"-and the idiot won't even remember he did it"

"God could you _be _more insensitive!"

"Oh please, it's _Malfoy_."

"I swear Ron you better change that attitude when we get in there, or I won't bother holding Narcissa back when she decides to hex you into next week!"

Both Ron and Harry looked at her perplexed. It's not that they hadn't heard their fair share of scathing retorts from Hermione but they'd never before heard her be so defensive of someone she considered her nemesis.

And that was what Draco Malfoy was.

If Hermione was water, he'd be oil. If she was fire he'd be ice. Heck she was Gryffindor and he was Slytherin! They were polar opposites that could never agree on a single thing, they couldn't even agree to _disagree__._

"What was that?" Ron watched her storm off.

"Well the guy did say her life." Harry thought it over, "its Hermione, she's probably feeling guilty of what he's going through, and embarrassed that she needed help in the first place."

Ron just shrugged.

They followed where their friend was waiting for them at door to Malfoy's room. She hadn't entered and as they neared they could hear the raised voices stopping her.

"You need to do something!"

The trio watched from outside as the woman spoke to the doctor frantically.

"We're running tests as we speak, for now we haven't got any conclusive evidence as to how deeply the memory is affected."

"He can't remember his own mother – I think it's pretty deep!"

Ron's eyebrows rose, "Blimey!"

They'd never seen Narcissa Malfoy in such a harassed state.

Hermione hadn't noticed. She was busy looking at the melancholy young man sitting in the bed. He was looking over his own mother really hard, as if trying to discern that she was in fact his mother. She saw his face fall slightly...whatever he was looking for, he hadn't found it. His gaze instead started looking around the walls of the room, his expression being significantly bored.

_Typical._ She sighed.

"Harry maybe you should go in"

"Me? Why me?"

"Because out of the lot of us you're most likely to trigger some kind of reaction."

"Why would I do that?"

She huffed seeing Ron's equally clueless expression. _Urgh would it kill them to try using their brains for once?!_

"Well if we don't know how far this memory thing goes, it's likely that he won't remember you as a colleague now, but he could still remember his arch nemesis from school"

"I doubt that Hermione, the guy doesn't remember the woman who bloody gave birth to him!" Ron cried, a bit too loudly having caught the attention of the occupants in the room.

"Who's there?"

The fact that it was Malfoy asking the question had everyone staring at the doorway and compelled the three of them to make their entrance.

Hermione watched carefully as Malfoy's gaze rested on Harry first...

...and quickly dismissed him.

_Crap._

He saw Ron enter next...

...and ignored him completely.

Then his gaze finally rested on her...

...and he smirked.

_Huh?_

"I wondered where you got to" his eyes appraised her from head to toe, his smirk widening.

"Great, he's still a letch...couldn't he forget _that_ part of his personality?" Ron mumbled somewhere to her left.

As ill-timed as the comment was, she couldn't help being annoyed at him too. This was highly inappropriate. The fool had no idea who the hell is mother was... no doubt barely knew his own name... couldn't care less why he was in the hospital in the first place...and yet he was fine with acting like a complete pervert just to piss her off in present company!

Ron was right. It would seem he hadn't forgotten that much of his personality traits.

"Wait Draco, you remember them?" Narcissa asked, feeling hopeful.

"No."

"Well glad we could help" Ron turned to walk out.

"I remember _her_"

"You do?" "You do!" "Her?"

"Of course"

Hermione was too surprised to say anything.

"You remember this woman?" Narcissa asked again, pushing Hermione closer to the bed.

Hermione looked hard into his eyes. He stared right back.

Grey met brown and neither looked away.

She was looking for signs of dishonesty. And he was looking for...well nobody really knew.

She was so caught up in the intense staring they were stuck in, she didn't realise he'd caught hold of her hand til too late. His pale perfect hand wrapped around her soft tanned one, he raised it to his lips leaving a delicate kiss on her knuckles.

Her breath caught.

His eyes were completely sincere. His gaze did not waver. And with his next words his tone held no doubt.

"I could never forget my wife"

Silence.

Then one unmistakable Weasley tone...

"Your WHAT?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Arrangement**

* * *

"I-I'm...sorry?" Hermione squeaked.

She must have not heard right.

There was no way he'd said what she thought he just said.

He on the other hand seemed totally at ease, holding onto her hand as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Staring at her face like he did it all the time. Ignoring everyone else like there was no one in the room.

It was official.

Malfoy had _lost _it!

"Ok he's lost it!" Ron echoed her thoughts.

"Ron!"

"What? This is crazy!"

"I know but you're not really helping"

"Well neither is he..."

"He's lost his memory, what's your excuse?"

"Oh shut up!"

"Will both of you stop it!" They both stopped talking as a pink-faced Hermione turned on them. She could feel her face heating up and hoped they put it down to annoyance at them than the fact that the hand Malfoy had taken hostage was now being stroked comfortingly.

_Too _comfortingly.

She could feel a tingling sensation running through her fingers, as strangely enough... his stroking calmed her down. Whether that was the desired effect she didn't know, but it really did help.

A throat cleared.

They all turned to the doctor who had somehow been forgotten until now, with a nurse now standing beside him. Hermione noticed it was the blonde from before, who seemed fixated on the hand Malfoy had held in his grasp.

"Erm if it's possible could I please discuss something with all of you, outside."

They all nodded and made to move. Hermione felt something draw her back and turned seeing he hadn't let go of her. He didn't say anything, just stared at her. Those intense eyes boring into hers again.

She wasn't quite sure what to say exactly.

"I...erm...I'll be right back"

Whether it was her words or her gentle tone, he seemed somewhat appeased and let go of her.

Her hand suddenly felt cold. The tingly sensations had gone. It felt almost unnatural to _not_ be feeling him there anymore.

_What the heck?_

She shook her head, trying to rattle the thoughts from her head.

"It's ok Ms Granger, I'll take good care of him"

The blonde looked at her appraisingly, her tone not giving Hermione any comfort to say the least. She glared at the woman before leaving the room.

"Great, there you are. Now we can get on with this" Ron cried

"Gee Ron you're just a ball of sensitivity aren't you?" Hermione shot a worried look at Narcissa, luckily the woman seemed too lost in her thoughts to notice whatever Ron came out with.

"Well from the results we have of Mr Malfoy's, we have rather a delicate situation on hand here," they all nodded for him to continue, "usually patients who have been hit with a memory spell, the damage is not irrevocable...Mr Malfoy however, was hit by an immensely strong memory spell, one of the more powerful ones I've seen in my day. And there do seem to be some side effects."

"Gee, you think..." Ron muttered

This time Harry smacked him upside the head and indicated Malfoy's mum. Ron actually had the decency to look chagrined.

"See with memory spells it's imperative to allow the patient to remember things on their own, at their own pace. By forcing any memories or thoughts onto them, it may result in further cognitive impairment and result in all kinds of problems with the mind."

Harry elbowed Ron whose mouth had opened, no doubt to add something like _"like he isn't mental enough already!"_

"So what you're saying is that we mustn't tell him anything? And just allow him to remember on his own?"

The healer nodded, "I'm afraid it'll only cause more damage in the long-run, and in this case there is considerable damage as it is. I'm assuming you are not in fact his wife?"

Hermione's eyes widened and she shook her head forcibly.

He nodded gravely. "I understand that it could be quite taxing, but you cannot correct any knowledge he has, even if it is wrong. At the moment the nerve signals in his brain are still functioning, but it's probable that they're not sending messages to the correct destinations; which explains why some of his memories might be a bit jumbled. We have to allow him time to heal himself, to start making connections on his own so that the nerves start signalling to the right places."

"So wait, what are you saying? That Hermione can't tell him she's not..." Harry couldn't even say it. It was just weird.

"Yes, as far as he is concerned that is how he remembers things. And for now at least, you'll have to go along with it." He looked directly at Hermione. "You will have to be his wife."

Her heart stopped.

Her brain short-circuited.

Her pupils dilated.

...and in a move that would embarrass her for months to come...

Hermione Granger fainted dead at their feet.

* * *

"Alright, let's just calm down for a second" Harry trailed off at the two faces staring at him.

"Calm down?!" They both screeched

"...YOU'RE not the one that's subjected to this!..."

"...It's a bloody nightmare!..."

"...I can't believe this is happening..."

"...can you believe this shit?!..."

"...what kind of plan is this anyway?..."

"...the doctors a bloody moron..."

"...married to MALFOY!..."

"...that fucking slimy dick..."

"...my life is over..." Hermione said tragically

"...I'm gonna kill that brain-dead git..." Ron ranted

"SHUT UP!"

They both looked at him like he was crazy. He cleared his throat wondering how he was still _sane_; these two were enough to drive anyone up the wall!

"Look I know this situation is rubbish and you're both annoyed at the moment, but you have to take a moment to think about this...Hermione," she looked up at him mournfully, her eyes so wide and childlike he didn't know whether to hug her...or pet her? It didn't help that she'd just fainted at his feet ten minutes ago.

"I know this is difficult on you, none of us know why Malfoy would be under _any_ kind of impression, that you and him are even _remotely_ on polite, civil _speaking _ terms let alone in a _long-term..._and emotional _commitment _ such as-"

"Alright Harry I get the point!"

"Yeah well basically, it sucks but the more we go along with this, the easier it'll be to help his mind start putting things into the right places, and the quicker you'll get back to normal."

She huffed, "I guess so...I just don't...it...it's just so preposterous!"

"I know"

"But me and ..._Malfoy_?"

"I know"

"I don't even know how to be a wife to someone I LIKE let alone him!"

"I know"

"I could really use some chocolate right now"

"I know"

"No seriously Harry, I can see it in your pocket..."

He chuckled as he passed it over.

"Look 'Mione we'll figure it out together yeah?" Harry nudged her and she nodded appreciatively before heading out the room.

He looked over at the third Trio member. The redhead looked petulant.

"Ron?" he looked over at Harry almost hopefully, "It's a fucked up a situation, the doctors an ass and Malfoys a prick."

The redheads face lit up. "Exactly! Knew you'd get it mate."

He clapped Harry on the back "Oi 'Mione, you got any more chocolate?"

Harry just shook his head bemused as he followed him out.

* * *

Hermione looked at her new surroundings.

Same house, same rooms, same decor...and yet so different. Save for her normal ornaments and knick knacks round the house everything had changed.

There were her usual frames of her parents, Harry, Ron and herself, the Weasleys, the Order...only now they had other frames sticking out in-between.

Of her.

And Malfoy.

_Together._

She grimaced.

Their wedding day. Their honeymoon. Random trips to the beach. With their family and friends.

She felt sick.

It was so _fake_. She hated seeing all these happy moments that she should have been spending with her actual future husband. And instead she got all these painted illusions with a Malfoy stand-in.

Seeing the paper on her kitchen counter, she huffed. _They're insane if they think this is going to work!_

The calligraphy was beautiful, etched out on the sheet in pure silver strokes.

_Marriage Certificate_

_This certifies that_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy & Hermione Jean Granger _

_were united on this day,_

_the 30__th__ of June in the year 2006 ._

_The ceremony was witnessed and celebrated by _

_Harry James Potter and Ronald Bilius Weasley_

Two messy scrawls , a golden seal and a signature belonging to the non-existent officiator who supposedly oversaw the wedding were found underneath.

_What utter rubbish._

Sure she understood that they may have had to go along with this charade. But she NEVER would have imagined to this extent. Her entire house had been turned upside down, with more Malfoy-deemed items in it. The fake memories plastered all over the walls added to her irritation. Half her closet space was now taken up with his ridiculously too-expensive designer top-of-the-range clothing. And now she had to stare at this stupid piece of paper, her first marriage certificate, which in an ideal reality should have made her erupt with joy at the sight of it.

But no.

Hermione Granger never got anything the right way.

Her first marriage was anything but beautiful and magical or to her soulmate. She got a fake farce of a sham marriage to help a demented pain in her ass who happened to be the sole bane of her existence and nowhere _near_ the type of man she would have intended to walk down an aisle with.

And that's another thing...

...she never got to walk down the aisle!

Her first marriage; and there was no pretty dress, no matching bridesmaids, no first song as man and wife, no church...nothing. She went straight from Hermione Granger: war hero, bookworm, kick-ass auror, single independent woman...to Hermione Malfoy: wife of jackhole.

Her fists were clenched and she felt the urge to punch the shit out of the next person she saw.

"Alright there Hermione?"

She whipped round to find Percy Weasley having just stepped out of her fireplace. He seemed to have read her facial expression as he gulped and stepped back instantly.

"What are you doing here Perce?"

She wasn't mad at him.

She wasn't.

She was just angry at the situation.

She had to keep reminding herself that.

"Er...just wanted to check everything was going smoothly. The ministry that is."

She sighed. The ministry. The damn people who had thought this whole idea was actually feasible. Once Malfoy's situation had been owled through, the minister himself had ordered for this whole situation to be taken care of exactly as the doctor had said.

And he pushed it so that it was literally done to a T.

Hence the sudden authorised feng shui of her home.

They really didn't want to take any chances when it came to their top auror team – with the likes of the Golden Trio and an invaluable bad-turned-good Death Eater, their team was the best they'd had in years gone by and no doubt those to come. The minister therefore took it on himself to keep track of this situation and Percy was clearly the lackey he was using to do just that.

"Just peachy."

"Well...er...ok. The Malfoys should be on the way any minute now then. Mr Malfoy just got discharged so...erm...just expect him soon."

She nodded and Percy saw himself out.

Sighing she threw the certificate into the nearest draw, not wanting to ever see it again. Behind her she heard the floo activate.

"Percy I'm _fine!_ So just shove that flaming head of yours back into the fire and get lost!"

"That how you greet all your guests?"

She whipped round.

Instead of being met with a lean, bespectacled red head, she got the alluring presence of a smirking platinum blonde.

Alluring to some maybe - but not her.

"M-Malfoy!"

She winced at her stutter.

He looked confused for a second, but before he said anything Narcissa Malfoy joined them through the fireplace.

"Draco I know you're eager, but you could've waited one more minute while I got myself together."

He rolled his eyes, a gesture that surprised Hermione who had never seen anything less than undying respect between mother and son on previous encounters.

"Whatever. That place was doing my head in."

Hermione frowned as she watched the continued interaction. Narcissa would check on her son, who all but pretended she was barely there. Instead he began rearranging his overnight bag. Finally unable to stand the awkwardness Narcissa turned to give Hermione a sorry smile. As the younger woman sent her a sympathetic look, the elder Malfoy flooed out of there.

Hermione quickly moved into the kitchen, trying to avoid Malfoy, trying to avoid the scene she just witnessed, trying to avoid the fact that she was now _alone_ in her home with Draco flipping Malfoy!

She leant on the counter as she willed away what was no doubt the onset of a panic attack.

She could do this.

She HAD to do this.

Right?

Right.

Just act like a good little wife, and hopefully Malfoy's brain will start functioning in the normal crude, obnoxious manner she was associated with and it'll all be fine.

Except how the heck did she act like a wife? To a Slytherin of all people?!

A pure blood.

Were their rules? A set of guidelines each child learnt from birth? A book? Oh god, she should have forced Narcissa to stay. She should've bombarded her with questions. How did she act? All prim and proper like a lady? Did she cook for him? She could barely cook for herself as it was... Did she sit at home like a little housewife? No! Her work meant everything to her.

Just what did the wife of a pure-blood, ex-death eater-turned-auror, slytherin heir _do_?

She was starting to feel like her head was going to explode when she felt something else instead...two arms encircle her waist.

She gasped.

"Hi there" he whispered straight into her ear. Her _ear._ Why was he standing so close? Who said he could? She certainly didn't give him permission for being all up in her space! And why the hell was he gripping her so _tight?_ "I missed you"

Did he just SNIFF HER HAIR?!

That was it. Final straw.

Swiftly turning and throwing off his current position she looked him right in the eye, ready for a verbal smackdown. And right before she could open her mouth and throw all her pent up anger and frustration at him...something amazing happened.

Draco Malfoy, king of the cocky smirk...prince of the sly grin...the guy who even made focused and confident look like smarmy and dangerous...well that guy was currently looking down at one Hermione Granger and _smiling._

Smiling.

Every scathing insult she'd concocted in that moment died on her lips. She stared up at him, struck by some kind of senseless wonder. His entire face was lit up, his eyes staring down at her with more emotion in them in that moment, then she'd ever seen him express in his entire life. And his mouth...curved up on both sides, a smile stretching all over his handsome features, to the point where she saw dimples on the sides that she'd never known existed.

They were actually, kind of cute.

And they were getting closer.

"Oh god!" she gasped, instinctively moving back, banging her hip on the counter.

"Ow!"

"Hey, you ok?"

She looked at him, startled to hear the concern in his voice. Not really a tone she'd ever heard directed at her. When his hand reached to check her hip, she couldn't handle it anymore.

"No... just no!"

She fled from his sight, and ran for her bedroom. Slamming the door behind her, she leaned back onto it trying to catch her breath. _What was that?!_ She was all ready to take him down and next thing she knew, all the breath had escaped her lungs, her heart was doing backflips, and she couldn't remember what she was about to say.

And all because of a smile?

"Oh god!" She closed her eyes and got it together. She felt dirty – like one of those brainless sluts back in Hogwarts who would drop their skirts after one infamous Slytherin smirk was sent their way. Draco Malfoy had had a hell of a reputation back then, and damn her she was not gonna fall into that same trap!

She was Hermione Jean Granger...she did NOT space out over a smile!

Ashamed of her own short-lived temporary insanity she felt a slight knocking from behind her. Apparently there was nothing but a door separating her and the weird Malfoy look-a-like.

"Honey, are you ok?"

Hermione's face dropped. _Honey?_

Her head fell back on the door as her entire body slowly slid down to the ground. _This is gonna be a long night._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 –Attachment**

* * *

It was 6 am and Hermione Granger was all set and ready to go. She smoothed down her skirt suit, fed some snacks to the owl that dropped off her morning paper, and began pouring some coffee into a flask. Usually she wouldn't be ready for work for another hour, but she didn't want to risk bumping into Malfoy on her way out.

She winced just thinking about last night.

After her little freak out where she fled to the bedroom, she realised she had _no_ idea what she was doing. So instead of facing her situation like a true Gryffindor, she opened the door, feigned tiredness and told Malfoy she'd like a nap. Tired himself from the toll of his injuries no doubt he felt much the same, but more than anything he was really confused when Hermione had shoved him into the bedroom, pointed out the adjoining bathroom and grabbed herself a blanket and pillow before proceeding to the couch. She knew he probably had a lot of questions, but she just couldn't handle it then.

Having him here in her home, sleeping in her bed last night...it just all felt too _real_ all of a sudden.

She had agreed to helping him through this and had even given up her home when she saw the pleading looks Narcissa threw her way. But it turns out _saying _all those things and then following through on them was actually a lot more difficult than she bargained for.

For instance, what was she supposed to do now?

She had an amnesiac fake husband who was _Malfoy_ for goodness sake, and she really had absolutely no idea where to start!

The only thing she could think of this morning was getting up early and going in to work. The case she and Malfoy had been trailing was still wide open and the guy who'd put them all in this unfortunate situation in the first place was still out there. As far as Hermione was concerned, she would be put to better use in the office than at home.

She started getting her things together and heading for the fireplace, when she heard the floo activate, and next thing, Harry popped out.

He took one look at her and shook his head.

"Figures," he muttered.

"What figures?" she replied in a haughty tone. It wasn't that she ever minded seeing her best friend; it was that Harry was currently wearing 'the face'. The same one he wore every time he was about to tell her something he knew she wasn't going to like.

"Er see Hermione," he pushed his glasses up his nose, a sure sign that he was nervous.

Despite being her superior at work, the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One and god knows what else people were calling him these days, Harry hated facing even the slight possibility of Hermione's wrath. It didn't help that she was the Brightest Witch of Their Age and could curse him in about a hundred different inventive ways before he'd even reach the end of his sentence.

"Spit it out Harry."

"You can't come into work today."

Well she wasn't expecting _that_.

"Why the hell not?"

"Well, since this whole situation with Malfoy, we think its best that you stay home and help him deal with his...problem."

"Who is this _we?_"

"The Minister…and me."

"And when you say help him, you really mean stay at home, be his wife, sew his shirts, bake him cookies," she deadpanned.

"Well everyone likes cookies."

Wrong thing to say. If the vase aimed at his head was anything to go by. It crashed against the wall, the sound reverberating around the room.

"Dammit Harry James Potter!" He winced and prepared for the worst. Hermione using his full name was never a good thing.

"How do you expect-"

"What the hell happened?!"

Both heads snapped towards the blonde racing into the room, wand at the ready and a furious expression on his face.

Harry was taken aback at the look Draco was giving him. It was pure loathing. Weren't they past that already? Hermione on the other hand hadn't even noticed his face. She couldn't. Her eyes seem to have fixated on the fact that her blonde nemesis was currently in front of her…topless.

"Are you okay?"

It took a few seconds for her to realise he was talking to her. Before she could say anything he had sidled up next to her, wand still aimed determinedly at Harry, a deadly expression on his face.

Surprise didn't cover it.

She was dumbfounded.

Realising he wasn't shifting until she said something, she croaked out a response to say she was fine.

Satisfied he looked back at Harry, "You need to leave now. _Now._"

Knowing anything he said right now wouldn't help, Harry nodded. Sure it stung a little that Malfoy was looking at him as if they were back in Hogwarts, but their friendship had been wiped from his mind. He tried not to smile at the scene before him, Draco staring at him making sure he was ready if Harry made one wrong move, all the while keeping a protective stance in front of Hermione. His best friend on the other hand was just staring at the platinum blonde with open shock on her face. Harry turned around, this time a full blown grin on his face as he stepped into the floo. Yeah he didn't have anything to worry about, leaving her alone with him.

* * *

Malfoy turned and looked her over, checking for any signs of distress. She seemed ok, though thoroughly confused.

Funny considering that was his permanent state at the moment.

He felt like ever since he'd woken up nothing made sense. He had no idea of anything – who he was, what his life was like, who his family and friends were.

Nothing.

And he hated it. When he was sitting there in that hospital bed, with that woman – his mother apparently – he felt nothing. No emotional connection, no recognition, no memory. Not knowing your mother, that _really_ puts into perspective how bad your situation is.

Everything meant nothing, and nothing was all he knew.

Until, he saw her.

The second she walked in trailing behind the messy-haired brunette and gangly redhead, she captured his attention and he felt something. In that moment, he _felt_. And he just knew that he knew her.

He couldn't remember anything else, but he remembered her. Everything about her.

She was his wife.

He didn't forget her, he couldn't.

They had a life, an unbreakable connection, a bond they'd made to share for a lifetime. And yes, he might not be able to remember the ins and outs of their entire relationship, his mind was for all intents and purposes a blank slate.

But you can't forget what you feel.

And the feelings he had for her were strong. So very strong. He could feel them in every fibre of his being. He wouldn't feel that way for anyone besides the one that he loved. That was how he had known.

For a moment there in the hospital, when he'd made the deduction that she was his wife, he'd hesitated. The pure shock in the room at the time gave him pause. _Had he got it wrong?_

But turns out his instincts were right. He guessed they were all still in shock at his condition at the time, but if anything his surroundings proved more than anything that he had been right. The pictures around him…of their love…their relationship.

He was almost relieved at the sight of them when he'd arrived the other day. He'd been in a foul mood thinking he had no idea about anything, he'd barely said two words to that woman (his mother) who insisted on bringing him over.

The second he saw her again, in their living room - not that he recognised it - he felt calm again. She seemed to have that affect.

Kind of like now.

He looked down at her, "are you sure you're okay?"

Hermione could only nod. She couldn't really form words right now. Draco Malfoy had just defended her…from Harry Potter no less! The moment was so surreal; she wasn't even sure how to handle it.

"He was just pissing me off."

He raised an eyebrow, "that explains the remains of that poor vase over there"

"I never really liked it anyway"

"I can see why" he smirked, the orange and brown atrocity littered over her rug. _Their_ rug.

Hermione took his distraction as a moment to really take in her "husband". _He certainly does work out._ Taking in the sculpted abs…his chiselled features… the startling grey eyes. She was starting to understand what had all those giggling girls in a frenzy every time he simply walked past them in the Hogwarts corridors.

She was so busy taking in the topless half of her supposed _other_ half that she hadn't noticed him close the gap between them. He was immediately right up close to her, her pupils dilating at the sudden 'zoom' into his impressive musculature. Her eyes locked with his as a small smile quirked up on his face. He was looking at her in a way she had never experienced before. No one had ever looked at her like that.

"You like what you see?"

There was that smirk.

Usually she would have snarled in disgust at the typical Malfoy move.

This time, she didn't.

She didn't move back and she wasn't put off. She couldn't pinpoint it but there was something different about it. She had worked with Malfoy closely these past few years and she could list every smirk she'd seen grace that deceptively angelic face of his. There was his angry, calculating smirk with the slightest upturn of his lips that she had been all too familiar with during Hogwarts. The cocky know-it-all smirk coupled with a raised eyebrow he used on her every time he knew something she didn't (and boy did he love holding it over her). The flirty seductive smirk and steamy bedroom eyed look she'd seen him send numerous women's ways when he was trying to get what he wanted. And then there was that amused, playful smirk that gave away his dimples, that she'd actually seen directed her way more recently – why though was something she hadn't quite understood yet herself.

But _this_ smirk. It was different.

Before she could figure out what though, she was suddenly all too aware of his hand that had managed to find his way onto her hip.

"Malfoy, what…?"

"You know it's cute that you still call me that,"

_Cute?_ Who the hell WAS he?!

"I don't think-"

"God you're beautiful," he played with a lock of her hair, seemingly unperturbed by the fact that her jaw was hitting the floor right now.

She was so in shock that she never saw it coming. But the next second she looked up at him, he was leaning down. His face coming dangerously close, his eyes honed in on her lips.

_This cannot be happening. Do something Hermione. _

_Stop it! _

Too little too late.

His mouth latched onto hers, and in those moments Hermione Granger did absolutely nothing to stop it.


End file.
